I Need A Hero
by EXPZER
Summary: Bella and her mom are getting beat by her step dad,Phil. She promises her self that she will do to him what he did to them. But when she sends her self to Forks to make her mom happy that makes it kind of hard. Will the Cullens help?
1. Chapter 1

My mom never got why I decide to move to Forks, Washington and I think she would have cared less where I lived. I was getting bored of being home by my self while my mom and _step-dad_, Phil, went out and did what ever they did. Renee could really care less about what happened to me, and Phil, well he hates my guts and I hate his. After my parents got a divorce, my mom went crazy. She started to drink a lot and I would have to carry her to her room when she passed out. Then she started to do coke and that is how she meet Phil, one of her drug-dealers friends. The first time I meet Phil, I knew he was no good. After a few weeks, my theory was right. I started to see my mom with bruises but when I went to ask what happened she would just say she fell down. So one day when my mom went to the store, I went to talk to Phil about it, and that was the worst mistakes of my life. When I told him if he kept beating my mom I was going to the police. He promised he would stop; I never thought that, _that was too _easy. So I went to head up the stairs and that is when he came and hit me in the back with a pan. He kept beating me till I started to bleed. Thank the lord for my mother, she came home just at the right moment.

"Phil what do you think you are doing to Bella!" she yelled at him. Right then he decided to drop the pan, "I am so sorry Bella, I don't know what came over me!" he said apologizing and started to help me up. _Yea bull crap, you were beating the life out of me your idiot! _I was thinking to myself.

"Let go of me," I yelled at him, "never touch me again!"

"Bella that is no way to act," my mother scolded me.

"Mom how can you let this _thing_ do all these things to you!" I yelled at her, "_it_ purposely was beating me, it was not one of those 'I don't know what came over me…' kinds of things!" I ran up the stairs and in to the bathroom. Renee told me that crying was the best when you felt sad. So that is what I did, cried. I cried not because of the pain but that I felt sorry for my mom. She was too scared to go to the police and the problem was that I was not. Both Renee and Phil knew that. It felt like I had cried for years. I had no clue what to do and I was too tired to do anything about it. I hopped in the shower, washed off all the blood, got out and changed in some pajamas. As soon as I opened my door to put my clothes in the wash, my night just got worse. Phil. He grabbed me by the throat and slammed me up against the wall.

"If you go to the police, I will finish what I started to you earlier and you will be wishing for death," he promised in a fast, violent voice. He finally let go of me and then slapped me across the face. After that, I knew I had to do something to protect myself and my mother. One day after Renee and Phil left, I took the bus and went to Wal-Mart. I bought a jump rope, weights, and workout clothes. I promised my self that I would get stronger and one day do what Phil did to me and my mom.

So, everyday my routine was the same for about 3 years. Get up, take a shower, get dressed and then go to school. After school, I would come home cook dinner, do homework, get beat by Phil, and then they would leave. I would get as much blood off of me as possible then go work out for 3 hours, then take a shower and go to bed. Over those 3 years I learned to hide my emotions. Seeing me in pain would make Phil beat me more, I learned that in the first couple months. All my friends left me in the first year. At school, I was the gossip every where I went. _Do they have nothing else to talk about?_ I would think every time I saw people talking about me.

Half of my promise I made to myself 3 years ago came true. I did grow stronger, and that was both good and bad. The good thing was that soon I will be able to beat Phil and the bad was I would get in fights. Once all my friends went away, people would make fun of me. The first time I got in a fight was because this one boy just had to get in my face.

_Flashback:_

_I was just about to leave out of gym class when some guy had to say something. The teacher had left already when everyone was out of the locker rooms._

"_Hey purple face! What happened? You run into a parked car?" his dude yelled. Everyone laughed around him. I learned to just ignore them and they will give up, but that was not enough for this guy._

"_Hey! I am talking to you!" he yelled at me when I didn't respond. I just kept walking. Suddenly, some one grabbed me by the shoulder and spun me around. There he was and the rest of the class up standing behind him._

"_Purple face that was not a smart thing to do and ignore Zack like that," said a girl named Dee. 'Oh yes the wonderful football player that every girl in these school is in __love__ with' I though. A small smile crept on my face._

"_What you smiling about? Do you not know who I am?" he asked me. I just kept on smiling._

"_Well let me think, oh yea you Zack Carnes. You the best football player on our team," Zack had a huge grin on his face, "and the __jerk__ that goes out with a girl for one day then breaks up with them." His smile dropped and he was getting angry._

"_What do you want? You are wasting my time," I announced coldly. He looked taken back for a second but recovered quickly._

"_What you going to look for more parked cars to run into?" he started to laugh._

"_Lame comeback Zack. __No, I have to go home and__ burn__ this shirt know__ because__ you touched__ it," I__ responded__That stopped his laughing._

"_Who do you think you are?" he yelled at me._

"_Some one who is not going to stand here and listen to a jerk who has his butt on his shoulders," I snapped back. "Know go sit back down and be a good ladies man," I patted him on his head, turned around and walked away. Know take my advice, don't embarrass a star football player who has his butt on his shoulder. The out come might not be the way you like. Just as I heard the footsteps coming my way I knew I was in for it. I dropped my backpack and turned around just in time to duck from getting socked in the face. He came at me again and punched me in the mouth, slit my lip, and then punched me in the cheek. I impressed my self by punching him in the stomach then twisting his arm behind his back, and then sitting on his back. 'Those workouts paid off' I thought to myself. _

"_Yea, Mr. Ladies Man, you got you butt whopped by a girl," I said proudly, "how do you feel know?" I just started to laugh. Have you ever been in a fight or argument with a sibling and just when __**you**__ say something, your parents walk in. That is what happened to me, other then it was the gym teacher._

_End flashback._

So, I have been known to the girls as "danger" and to the boys as "computation." The girls stay away from me and the boys come after me and get there butt kicked. They just won't give up. It gets boring after a while it's like every. Your pretty much know when a guy it going to come after you.


	2. Chapter 2

One day, I came home from school and was about to cook my dinner when I heard Renee and Phil fighting in their room. It was really odd for them both to be home this earlier. I put the water on high and as I was waiting for it to start to boil, I heard what they we arguing about.

"Phil, I can't send Bella to live with her dad in Washington. I doubt she will be happy to have to live there," my mother wined.

"Honey, wouldn't you be happier? No more have to make sure she got to school and that she is feed. We won't have to worry about anymore of those fights that she is in every other day. Just think about it," Phil was trying to convince my mother to make me live with my dad! Although I love my dad, Charlie, I have to stay here to protect my mom. She just can't send me away.

"I would be a little happier, but…," _she didn't just say she would be a little happier! _"I don't want to do that to her." That made me think, I want Renee to be happy right? Maybe going to live with Charlie wouldn't be such a bad thing. I could always come back if she needed any help with….everything. I signed. Maybe Phil won't be so hard on my mom but maybe because there was no threat of police he will hurt her more.

That night when Renee came down to get food for her and Phil, I had made my decision.

"Hey mom, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure honey, what is it?" This was the hardest decision I have ever made in my life. Leaving my mom with Phil was not easy to say the least.

"Well I was thinking that maybe it is time for change," I gulped, "I want to go live with Charlie. I never see him and I would like to get to know him before it is to late." She looked stunned, which was surprising.

"You don't like it here?" she asked trying to sound like she cared.

"You know as much as I do me and Phil don't like each other. Plus maybe things might get….better around here." Actually saying there is a problem makes me want to cry. So a week later I had my things packed, which was not a lot. Charlie seemed very happy that I decided to come live with him. Of course Phil didn't go to the airport with us to drop me off.

"Mom it will be…_ok_," I kind of choked on the word ok because neither of new if it will or not. All I could do is say it will be ok. Renee suddenly grabbed me and hugged me like it was for dear life. I didn't want to let go but my plane was leaving soon.

"Mom, I have to go," all she did was nod her head, "I love you, it WILL be ok."

Again all she did was nod. I gave her a peck on the cheek, headed to my plane and was about to start over with my life.


End file.
